mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The HorK
As most of you may know already, Oscar Pistorius is/was a famous south african sprint runner, who used to compete many times - doing his country proud. A short while ago, he was mixed up in a murder trial (involving his now-dead girlfriend) and has very recently been sentenced. He got the equivalent of manslaughter, which is up to fifteen years in jail. However, we at the Mansion of Delights weren't too happy about this outcome. We decided to reach out and get in touch with some of our 'contacts' to ensure Oscar didn't exactly get away with murder... Yesterday, a man named Tobias Fletcher visited the Mansion, and with him was his client - none other than Mr. Pistorius himself! As a friend of the Mansion, Mr. Fletcher was greeted with a warm welcome. Oscar was not. They were both escorted to a secure, private room to discuss the real terms of Oscar Pistorius' trial, and after a while, an agreement was settled. Instead of a measly 15 years behind bars, Oscar was simply transferred to the Mansion. He was allowed to roam free, walk where ever he liked, and eat what ever he liked. The story was covered up, and the media told the public that Oscar had been deported to a 'maximum security prison in the middle of nowhere - somewhere in a desert' Oscar had no idea of our real intentions. He was about to find out, however. First it started with people being rude to him - Barry would clean Oscar's room and sometimes spit on the floor or even on his bedsheets after finishing, much to Oscar's displeasure. Sometimes, it'd be something as simple as ignorance on Eugene's part - He would be cleaning Oscar's toilet, and after being thanked for doing a good job, Eugene would merely tut and walk off. After a while, Oscar set up a meeting with Cronus and let rip of all his frustrations. This man wasn't regretful, sad, or filled with remorse anymore. He was glad to be alive, but now thought he was untouchable and this pissed Cronus off a LOT. After venting to Cronus, leaving small dots of spit on the desk and face of Cronus due to shouting, Oscar left the room and slammed the door. Before he even walk-LIMPED away, Cronus was on the phone to our Science department. Get me Jonas fucking Stendon on the phone NOW Cronus demanded. After a short wait, Jonas answered in his thick Russian accent. Hello Mr. Cronus. What can I do for you today, Mr? Oh, hello there, um Jonas mate Cronus replied in a now-calmer tone. Realizing that Oscar Pistorius was the bad guy here, and deserved the rage that Cronus had coursing through his veins - not the good Scientist. I need a big favor. I need something... Fast, and scary as fuck. Don't say a word. Just get it created. I want it by a week today. And just like that, Cronus hung up the phone. Mr. Stendon nodded to himself, sighed and then got to work. A week later, Jonas personally visited Cronus' office. He walked in with a big smile, and greeted Cronus with a friendly, but professional handshake. Cronus was visibly still pissed off but greeted Jonas with a smile and a firm reply to the aforementioned handshake. It is... done Jonas said - while nodding approvingly. Cronus let off a big, wide smile. Thank you, Jonas! He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. No worries, Cronus! replied Mr. Stendon with a cheeky grin on his face. Both men laughed for a second, and then Cronus showed his good friend out of his office, holding the large wooden door open for him on the way out. Oh and Cronus? Jonas said. It's in the track room like you asked. I will be watching he added. Cronus smiled once again, and shut the door. A mere twelve hours later and Oscar Pistorius was called directly to Cronus's office. It was 8am sharp, so Oscar had only been awake for an hour. As he stormed his way through the corridors, he was grunting and swearing under his breath. His attachable legs were allowing him to sway through the corridors at an impressive speed. As he got to the door of Cronus, he cleared his throat and knocked. Come in Cronus shouted from inside. I hope you know, I've only had time to get myself up and ready. I haven't even fucking eaten yet - so this BETTER be good Oscar angrily blurted. Just... have a seat mate Cronus replied, in a tired and fed-up voice. We got you a present He added. As Oscar sat down, he looked surprised in a good way, and now actually looked happier rather than having a smug, cunty look smeared all over his face. As he sat, he leaned closer to Cronus as if to listen carefully. As you know, you're one of our most famous guests here. So we thought we'd treat you appropriately said Cronus. We've got you a gift, and I've talked to the janitors too - they will show you a little more respect from now on Cronus hastily proceeded. About fucking time, those bastards just stare at me like I'm a piece of dirt! Oscar replied. Cronus was visibly trying his hardest not to punch this man in his face. Go to Warehouse #11, and use this key to open the door Cronus said. He handed over the big golden key, and Oscar jumped up and walked away immediately, without saying a word. On his way out, Cronus giggled to himself for a second and then looked up, uttering the word prick. Oscar arrived at Warehouse #11. It is accessed from outside, and took him a good seven or eight minutes to walk there - even with his metal legs. No-one else was around, but this didn't seem to affect Oscar one bit. He opened the giant rusty door, and walked in. The door closed behind him. Hello!? Oscar called out, but no one was there. As the natural sunlight beamed through the glass roofing, it lit up the newly built indoor track we had made specifically for Mr. Pistorius himself. It was as large as an Olympic one, with lanes, and in the middle equipment so Oscar could train before he ran. Or so he thought. After a couple of minutes in awe, Oscar screamed THANK YOU! Thank you guys so much! Silence was his only reply, until he heard a loud noise coming from the opposite end of the track. Hello? Oscar said, this time with worry in his tone of voice. Another bang echoed through the small stadium. Oscar then turned his attention to a giant door-like shape he now saw on the opposite end of the track to where he was stood. This door opened... And out walked something that turned Oscar's heart COLD with fear instantly. As he stood, staring at the creature, his desperation must of been overwhelming. Oscar then ran towards the doors he used to enter, but they were locked. A voice then echoed through the arena; Hello, Oscar Pistorius. - It was Jonas Stendon. Let's play a little game, shall we? It's called, out-run the HorK Oscar was frozen with fear. He started to run as far away as he could but the large monster stood completely still. Run like you've never ran before, Oscar the voice said. RUN After this, the HorK began charging towards Oscar at approximately 100MPH. Frozen with fear and now crying, Oscar Pistorius simply stood still and watched the large abomination charge right at him, knocking him down and breaking both his arms. As he struggled on the floor in pain, he could hear laughter through the speaker system, and then the HorK started growling intimidatingly. It pranced towards him and with its huge, Shark-like mouth, ripped one of Oscar's prosthetic legs clean off. It also chewed a small bit of his remaining upper-leg, and blood now gushed down it - however as the HorK now had Oscar in its mouth, he was upside down and the blood was flowing right on his face, blinding him. He was screaming and begging for the HorK to stop, but it mangled him harder and harder, growling louder than around fifty dogs put together. Blood covered the HorK's Shark mouth and white horse legs but it continued until there was nothing left of Oscar - just his prosthetic legs laying on the now-bloodstained track. Oscar was dead. Soon after, we had to call in a special team to eliminate the HorK with various machine guns and .50 caliber rifles, as it was too unstable to keep as a pet at the Mansion. It was a sad day for both Cronus and especially Jonas, as he created the monster - but as you know - safety for our treasured guests is priority number ONE at the Mansion of Delights. All in all, it was a productive time as we dealt with more pond scum of the world, as well as entertaining all our guests and fans. Rest in Pieces, Oscar Pistorius.